Remnants of War: A FiriHon fan Fiction
by IronFistTina
Summary: Japan took over the Philippines during WWII, but today they are in good terms. In fact, too good. A JapanxPhilippines Fanfic. If you don't like OC countries then don't read or lash out unnecessary comments. By the way, this is my first ever fan fic.


**FiriHon oneshot**

**Remnants of war**

He stroked her hair as his other hand explored through her body. He got her cornered on one corner of his house after they playfully chased each other.

-o-

He chased her furiously; he wanted to pull out all of his anger unto her. He wanted someone- no _something_ to put his anger into. The anger, the stress, the fatigue that war brought he wanted it all gone. Her screams were heard throughout the house but no one could hear. China..? He was out to war, Vietnam? She was out as well. America was chased out and no one could help her. Japan got her cornered, his maid and prisoner Philippines. He backed her onto the corner and kissed her on her neck, licking it, nibbling on it, playing with her skin as his hands started exploring her body.

She screamed, hard. And he would slap her whenever she did to make her stop. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, why was this happening to her?

-o-

He began to kiss her on the lips passionately, he begged her to open her mouth and she did. Their tongues played with each other then explored each other's mouths. Japan was still exploring her body; his hand went up her skirt and played with the lining of her underwear. She was getting moist and he was getting hard. He decided to remove her underwear and as it fell to the floor he broke his kiss with her to pick up her white underwear and caress with his cheek. This made Philippines blush, Japan was a very perverted and this turned her on even more.

-o-

He forcefully removes her clothes, this was a hard task because he was being impatient and Philippines' squirming did not help either. He makes her climb on him and forcefully enters her, grinding into her insides making her scream. She called out his name, more tears rolled down her face. She did not know whether she was enjoying this on not. And he did not care or did not notice whether she came or not just as long as he can satisfy himself, that's the only thing that mattered to him. He made her call him 'master' or else…

-o-

He fingers her, he inserts his index finger into her wet womanhood and then he takes that finger and licks it. He decides to remove her clothes, and she decides to remove his. Everything fell to the floor, now Japan can see Philippines' bare chest and began to cup her breasts and massage them. She moaned his name.

"Oh, Japan- Ja-pan! You're such a bad boy!"

He began to lick her nipples, nibbling on them, kissing them while his hand explores her bottom. He noticed how tight she was and began to insert his finger there. This made Philippines moan loader and louder-

-o-

He decides to remove his erection from her and tells her to go on her knees. She obliges and from down there he tells her to 'Suck it'. She refuses and this makes Japan angry, he grabs her head and forcefully made his was in her mouth. He rocks her head back and forth, she tries to fight it but he was stronger. Japan moaned hard, it was certain he was about to come. This worried her and decided to fight as if her life depended on it but it was too late. Semen filled her mouth as he made his final moan; he withdrew his erection from her mouth and tells her to 'Swallow it'. She was about to refuse but she was attacked by Japan's open kisses, his tongue forcefully enters her mouth and he gets a taste of his own semen. They were both on the cold hard floor; his hand was on her cheek and the other starting to play with her clit. He then slid his finger in and out of her until she came.

-o-

She tries to tease him by kneeling down and licking his manhood's' head, slowly in a circular motion. Then she nibbles on it and this excited Japan so much. His moans were like a prize for Philippines, as long as he's satisfied she is.

She was ready and so was he; he inserts his manhood into her slowly as she climbed on him. She then slowly rocked her body back and forth. His hands were supporting her back, her skin was so warm. He sniffed her hair which smelled like flowers and moaned her name. _Firi-tan… Firi-tan O-Ohh…_

Soon they both climaxed and lay on the floor, her head on top of his chest as he breathed heavily. They snuggled each other not caring about whatever is happening around the world all that matters is what's happening now.

"Aishiteiru Firi-tan" he told her

"Mahal kita, Japan" she said back

-o-

He picked up the clothes and tossed them a Philippines.

"Here." He said coldly as she sat crying on the cold floor.

He went out of the room not even bothering to look at her.

_I hate you Japan… _

_I hate you so much…_

_I can never love you…_


End file.
